I Do
by nicoleeeeyx
Summary: Summer had never been in love before, but Seth Cohen had the power to change all of that. One-shot R


**I Do**

Summer had never been in love before. Not like her other friends claimed to be. They said they were going to grow up and marry their high school sweethearts. Summer knew the truth though. The truth was, all her friends relationships would probably fail before prom. Summer thought being in love was stupid. And expecting a teenage boy to have feelings of that caliber for a teenage girl was almost impossible. Guys cared about sex, and all girls cared about was love. To Summer, the only reason for boyfriends in middle school was so you could hold hands in the hall and brag to all your friends that you had a boyfriend. And the only reason for having a boyfriend in High School was so you could fool around, and then brag to your friends about how good it was and that you were so experienced. And yes, Summer had been one of those people, in middle school as well as high school. Until she met Seth Cohen that is.

She was popular. Everyone knew that. And if you weren't popular you could just forget about even talking to her. She didn't have time to be bothered with the little people. Summer was picky. Almost in an "I'm to good for anyone in the world" kind of picky. But that was just how she was raised. Her father was one of the top plastic surgeons in Southern California. So skilled in fact, people came from all over the west coast to inquire his services. He had done celebrities and royalty alike. Which is why summer grew up with the motto, "If you're hot you're hot, and if you're not then you can just fuck off." She grew up around the thought that if you weren't beautiful your life was basically useless. Therefore, she only dated overly beautiful people.

Furthermore, you had to be wealthy. Insanely wealthy. It wasn't enough to just be rich. Hell everyone at Harbor was rich. They wouldn't be there if they weren't. But if your parents weren't super rich, as in top dog in the hierarchy in Newport Beach you could also forget about ever dating her. She had standards. High standards. And she believed nothing was wrong with that. This tried and true method was successful for the first 16 years of her life. But the summer of 2003 was when everything changed.

Ryan Atwood, the bad boy from Chino had come to stay with the Cohens. No one knew his background. Least of all, Summer's best friend and the Cohens' neighbor, Marissa Cooper. But that didn't matter; she didn't need to know his background. All she knew was that she wanted Ryan. And girls who grew up in rich families and had lived in gated communities all their life knew, that when they wanted something they got it. So it was no surprise when Ryan and Marissa started dating near the beginning of junior year. Over the summer and through the first few months of school, Ryan and Marissa had grown closer. Which meant Summer and Ryan had grown closer. Which also meant Summer and Seth had grown closer, because Ryan and Seth were best friends and Ryan was close friends with Summer's best friend. So it happened and they became, more or less, the four musketeers, spending most, if not all of their time together. Summer had never felt anything for Seth Cohen, except friendship until a certain "tinker bitch", moved to Newport. Suddenly Seth and Summer weren't the third wheels anymore. Because Seth had a new friend he could hang out with that wouldn't judge him or degrade him. It was then that Seth spent less and less time pining after Summer and more and more time becoming close friends with Anna Stern. Summer was the center of the universe, or so she thought. How could Seth Cohen just forget about her for some nasty chick from the 909? That was when Summer started looking at Seth as more that just a friend, or someone to rag on. She began to see him as someone she might be able to have a relationship with. He was insanely wealthy, his grandfather practically owned Newport Beach. He was set to acquire a trust fund worth millions of dollars and ok, so he was kind of cute. Not uber hot like most of the other guys Summer had dated, but at least he wasn't ugly. Still Seth Cohen was a comic book nerd who read "graphic novels" and played Magic the Gathering. She couldn't possibly go out with someone as weird as him. But soon she started to lose control when things got serious between Anna and Seth.

Seth and Anna started dating on New Years Eve and at that point in time they seemed perfect for each other. Almost too perfect. So that was when Summer decided that if she couldn't have Seth Cohen then no one could. Especially not Miss Tinkerbelle. She began to try everything in her power to break them up, from smothering them with offerings of friendship to flirting shamelessly with Seth any chance she got. But sometime during this sabotage period, she fell for Seth. Really, really fell for him. And at that point in time she could no longer control her emotions. She flirted with Seth more and more, her mindset now changed to "I must have Seth Cohen." And like everyone knew, rich bitches always got what they wanted.

And Summer did. On Valentine's Day 2004, Seth and Anna broke up and he came running straight for Summer within a matter of days. So she finally had Seth and for a while she seemed to really like him. But as said before, old habits die hard. And when Summer's dad met Seth and didn't approve Summer had called it quits and as predicted they were broken up before prom. Despite this, they grew close again over the summer before senior year and were back together by the kick-off carnival of that year. The relationship blossomed throughout the year and, despite her predictions, this time they didn't break up. They went to prom together but their troubles were far from over.

High School was coming to an end and separate colleges seemed like an inevitable event looming nearer and nearer with each passing day. By the end of the year the decision was made that Seth would go to UC Berkley and follow in his fathers footsteps, while Summer would be off to New York City to attend NYU in the fall and major in fashion design for film. Their futures together seemed doomed until Summer found out that the University of San Francisco offered the same course she would be taking in New York. She decided almost instantly to go to U of SF instead of NYU.

Four year of college passed quickly and though Seth and Summer had had their fair share of fights and temporary break ups, when college ended they were back together better than ever. And it was then, on her 23rd birthday, that Seth Cohen asked her to marry him. She was elated and couldn't wait to be married. They set the date for March 21st and the planning began. Everything was going great and the day had finally come when Summer Danielle Roberts would become Summer Danielle Cohen. So here she was, walking down the aisle with her arm linked in her fathers ready to wed her high school sweetheart. She threw all of her misconceptions and predictions about love, marriage and boyfriends out the window because she was living proof that high school sweethearts could grow up and get married and live happily ever after. She finally believed in love and its amazing power.

She was getting married. To Seth Cohen. And for the first time in her life. Summer Roberts could truthfully say she was in love.

A/N- ok so that didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted but last night I suddenly got the urge to write and wrote this story in about an hour so ya. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Leave a review and I'll give you a cookie lol. much love 333 Nicole

p.s.- sorry for never updating As Time Goes By if you were a follower of that story, it was starting to go nowhere and I didn't have the time to devote myself to that story and make it good so ya. Sorry again and for the record it will not be getting updated, I'll just leave it up to you to decide what happens. That's it for now.


End file.
